El cuñado
by selma-itako
Summary: "¿y si intentas quererme a mi y no a mi hermano?". Anna aprenderá que no se debe tomar en una despedida de soltera y más si estás totalmente enojada
1. Chapter 1

Suspiró cansada, estaba harta de todo ese alboroto que la rodeaba. Miró hacia su "supuesta" amiga divirtiéndose con un stripper de 35 años. Sonrió con burla, esa chica no sabía escoger a los stripper en una despedida de soltera, un claro ejemplo ese stripper de 35 años con un sobrepeso totalmente notable. Movió sus manos en busca de su copa llena de vino, al encontrarla no tardó en llevar ese líquido ardiente a su boca.

_Parece que no te estás divirtiendo demasiado, Anna- Habló una chica sonriéndole amablemente y sentándose en su lado- Deberías bailar, después de todo es tu despedida de soltera-

_Si fuera así, créeme que ese stripper no estaría aquí- La miró con el ceño fruncido- No molestes, Jeanne-

_Al parecer sigues de mal humor- Jeanne suspiró agotada, realmente no se estaba divirtiendo en esa fiesta

_Yo no quería una despedida de soltera- la miró con curiosidad- Fue la idea de Hao-

Jeanne sonrió entendiendo, conocía perfectamente al Asakura y su forma de pensar- Era de esperarse-

Anna dejó a un lado su copa y agarró la botella completa. Jeanne negó con su cabeza

_ ¿no estás tomando demasiado?-

_Es mí despedida de soltera-

_Pero…- Jeanne se calló al ver que Anna tomaba de la botella sin hacerle el más mínimo caso- Sabes lo que ocurrió contigo en la anterior fiesta-

_Se lo merecía-

_Solo dijo lo que opinaba-

_Ese imbécil insultó a Awaya Ringo-

_Y tú lo golpeaste-

Anna suspiró fastidiada- ¿Por qué viniste aquí?-

Jeanne se encogió de hombros, dando por terminada la conversación. Ciertamente no era amiga de Anna, ella se catalogaba como una simple conocida. ¿Por qué estaba ahí?, por idiota, nunca más haría un favor a Hao de cuidar a su futura esposa. Miró su celular sorprendiéndose de una llamada perdida de su prometido

_Discúlpame un momento-

Anna asintió sin importarle realmente. Observó su celular. 11:00 pm. Sonrió con malicia, juraba y pre juraba que mataría a su prometido por haberle metido en ese embrollo. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió a alguien tocar su pierna. Con la mirada más aterradora que alguien haya visto miró a su agresor quien le sonreía pícaramente.

_ ¿Por qué tan sola muñeca?-

Un tic en su ojo provocó que el joven diera un paso atrás y se arrepintiera, sin embargo a los pocos segundos ya se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo

_No me digas muñeca, idiota-

Anna salió rápidamente de la fiesta, estaba encabronada con esa estupidez, culpaba a Jeanne, a Hao pero sobretodo se culpaba a sí misma por ser tan idiota y aceptar ciegamente.

Al llegar a su departamento cerró con llave, estaba segura que Jeanne le diría a Hao acerca de su paradero y no tardaría su prometido en llegar, lo cual no quería en ese momento.

El alcohol había logrado su trabajo y ya no estaba tan consciente de lo que hacía, su visión estaba un poco borrosa y tenía una gran necesidad de tomar algo.

Se sacó su abrigo y lo dejó en el piso, dejando ver su entallado vestido para su despedida de soltera que había sido un completo fracaso. Llegó a la cocina y miró el refrigerador encontrándose con un vino que la familia Tao le había obsequiado hace dos días. Agarró la botella y tomó de él, cortando su ansia de sed.

Anna miró hacia los lados percatándose recién que las luces estaban prendidas.

_Quizás me olvidé apagarlas- suspiró fastidiada y tomó nuevamente

_No deberías tomar demasiado-

Se quedó quieta, su cuerpo no reaccionaba a las órdenes de su cerebro que le pedía que moviese un músculo. Intentó darse fuerzas mentalmente y levantó la mirada, encontrándose con un muchacho de cabellera castaña corta, su atuendo era casual y nada llamativo, sus ojos la veían con total desaprobación y su piel morena le favorecía totalmente

Ella sonrió con malicia- Hao-

Él le sonrió amablemente- estás un poco ida, Anna. Mira, te estuve esperando desde hace mucho tiempo y es que debo hablar algo contigo-

Anna se acercó a él con rapidez, sorprendiéndolo- La pasé muy mal esta noche por tu culpa-

El castaño la miró con una ceja alzada, no entendiéndola completamente- yo acabo de llegar-

La rubia lo abrazó y aspiró su perfume tan varonil que le provocaba un cosquilleo en su estómago y más aún en su parte íntima.

El muchacho intentó separarse pero ella no se lo permitió, haciendo más fuerza en su agarre.

_Anna- le murmuró reprochándola, haciéndole saber que realmente lo estaba incomodando

_cambiaste de perfume- pronunció mientras se separaba un poco para verle el rostro, su visión estaba un poco borrosa pero juraba que su cabello estaba corto, lo cual le pareció raro ya que su prometido amaba su cabellera castaña- ¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello?-

_El alcohol te está afectando, es mejor que me vaya-

_No-

_Pero Anna…-

No lo dejó terminar y lo besó salvajemente, su cuerpo pedía a gritos ser poseída por ese muchacho. Rodeó el cuello de éste y enredó sus manos en su cabellera para que él reaccionara y lo profundizara

Cuando terminó el beso, Anna lo miró expectante. Ese muchacho no se estaba comportando como Hao habitualmente lo haría, ya que él ya le hubiera arrancado su vestido para poseerla. Ver esa actitud tímida de Hao y su rechazo a profundizar el beso le desconcertaban

_Esto está mal- pronunció él con respiración agitada. La rubia sonrió internamente al ver que no le era indiferente el beso- Mañana te casarás con mi hermano-

¿De qué estaba hablando?, Anna estaba confundida, ¿De qué hablaba Hao?

_No digas tonterías-

_Anna, ¿sabes quién soy, verdad?-

Bien, ella se estaba enojando de verdad. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido logrando un escalofrío en el muchacho. Anna sabía quién era él a pesar del alcohol, o era eso lo que creía.

_Yo no soy tu prometido-

Eso la paralizó, ¿acaso él…?- ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?-

El muchacho de cabellera castaña se alarmó al verla al borde de las lágrimas- ¡no!, digo…yo…él…-

Anna sonrió, por alguna razón le gustaba más esa faceta tímida de Hao que la dominante que pretendía imponer su voluntad. Lo miró nuevamente omitiendo los cambios físicos de su prometido, él sintió su mirada y desvió la suya.

_Estás muy tímido-

_Siempre he sido así. Creo que me lo contagió Tamao-

Tamao Tamamura, la chica tímida y buena que todos quieren. La chica perfecta para cualquier chico según la opinión de la sociedad.

Frunció el ceño y borró su sonrisa- ¿Tamao?, ¿Qué hacías con ella?-

Él la miró confundido- Yo vivo con ella-

Anna, sin embargo, no lo escuchó. Solo pensaba en la relación de Hao y Tamao, ellos nunca se hablaban pero habían tenido un pasado. ¿Y si sucedió algo y Tamao pretendía quitarle a su prometido? ¿Pero de qué forma lo haría? No. Ella no iba a permitir eso.

Se separó de él y agarró su mano. Sin perder tiempo lo condujo a su dormitorio a pesar de las preguntas que él le hacía. Al llegar lo empujó a su cama, cerró con llave y se posicionó encima de él, provocando un gemido por parte de ambos al sentir el roce de sus partes íntimas.

_Anna-

_shh- La rubia se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente, él no correspondía el beso lo cual le enfadaba. Al separarse lo miró con el ceño fruncido

_Escucha- él se sentó y ella lo abrazó con sus piernas, provocando un gemido reprimido por parte de él al sentir el roce de nuevo- y-yo n-no soy él…s-soy Y-Yoh-

Anna no le prestó atención y lo volvió a besar, él seguía sin corresponderle y entonces movió sus caderas para más roces íntimos. Cuando sintió algo duro debajo de ella fue cuando él comenzó a corresponderle el beso, aunque tímidamente lo cual le dejaba ansiosa de más, así que profundizó el beso

Cuando se separaron, Yoh no tardó en saborear el cuello de la rubia con leves mordiscos, lo cual provocaba gemidos en ella, llevó sus manos a su cintura y la acercó más a su cuerpo, pero se detuvo con la poca conciencia que le quedaba.

Al ver al castaño tan indeciso, Anna se quitó el vestido ágilmente, dejando a la vista su formado cuerpo. Y fue cuando Yoh dejó de pensar en las consecuencias.

El castaño la empujó para atrás quedando ahora él encima de ella, llevó sus manos al broche del sostén y sin pensarlo lo arrancó, dejándolo con la imagen de los pechos de la rubia, no perdió tiempo y comenzó a besarlos y mordisquearlos.

Anna gimió ante eso, llevó sus manos a la cabellera del chico para acercarlo más a su cuerpo y que hiciera lo que él quisiera. Por alguna razón lo notaba más amable y menos dominante, lo cual le encantaba de sobremanera, dando inicio a una noche de entrega total.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_ _¿Sucedió algo, Len?-_

_Nada, Jeanne, solo te quería preguntar si recibiste un correo de Yoh- Len miró a su alrededor observando como Hao ya estaba totalmente ido y con una tanga en su cabeza bailando con una stripper que había contratado Horo Horo- Aquí no ha llegado por alguna razón-

_Lencito, ven a mis brazos y sigue haciéndome el amor- habló una voz detrás de él con un tono totalmente ridículo

_cállate, estoy hablando con Jeanne- Frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada amenazadora, lo que provocó una sonrisa en el otro

_ ¡Ya me cambiaste por otra!- habló con el mismo tono de voz, intentando sonar como una chica. Len se le lanzó encima intentando golpearlo pero el otro fue más ágil y se escapó, Len no perdió tiempo y lo siguió encabronado

_ ¡vuelve aquí!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar, Jeanne se moría de risa al escuchar por el celular el intento de Horo Horo de imitar la voz femenina. Al menos su prometido la estaba pasando bien con sus amigos

Continuará…

¡Hola!, he estado un tiempo (demasiado) inactiva xD intentaré actualizar mis demás historias lo más pronto posible pero la secundaria me mantiene un muy ocupada u.u. También los problemas familiares que he tenido por tres meses xD, ¡pero no se preocupen! :D actualizaré mis historias antes de irme a Chile, porque sí, me iré a Chile para vivir con mi tía jajá, que cosas xD

¿Quieren que siga continuando ésta o que actualice las demás historias? xD

Saludos a todos mis lectores fieles :)

By: Selma Itako


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen pero esta historia si

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¿Acepta usted a Hao Asakura, como su legítimo esposo, y promete cuidarlo, amarlo, respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

¿Lo haría?, ¿enserio estaba ahí, con el vestido, en la iglesia, sintiéndose así?

Sin ser detectada dio una rápida mirada al hermano de su prometido, al verlo tan serio no pudo hacer más que morderse los labios de la rabia que sentía en ese instante.

Su prometido no se lo merecía

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Anna se golpeaba mentalmente, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza intensiva, sus manos estaban sobre su cabeza apretando varios mechones entre sus dedos, su cuerpo cubierto con una sábana estaba sentado sobre el suelo.

Frente a ella, sentado sobre la cama de la rubia, se encontraba un chico castaño con mirada de culpa

_Anna-

La rubia no le hizo el menor caso. Aún no creía en la situación en la que estaba metida. Su mente divagaba en el recuerdo de cuando había despertado. Ella desnuda despertando, creyendo en que había dormido con Hao pero al girarse descubrió la cosa que la estaba perturbando

No tenía que preguntar nada. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota?

_¡Anna!-

Detuvo sus pensamientos para luego mirar al causante de su infidelidad

Yoh se mordió el labio. Ciertamente no sabía qué decir. La mirada de Anna no reflejaba nada, lo cual lo ponía totalmente culpable. Sabía que Anna no estaba bien esa noche, ¿entonces por qué se quedó?, él tenía la culpa, eso lo sabía- Sé que esto…no debió pasar-

_¡Pues claro que no debió pasar!- Anna se paró con el seño fruncido sobresaltando a Yoh. Sus manos dejaron su cabello para luego agarrar la sábana en la que estaba envuelta- ¡Seré la esposa de Hao!-

_Anna, cálmate-

_ ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!. ¡Soy tu cuñada!

_ ¡Lo sé!-

Lo miró cabreada. Yoh permanecía pasivo, sin embargo había cierta culpa en su mirada lo cual detectó de inmediato. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella debía de estar borracha ya que no recordaba nada pero…¿y él?. Entonces lo dedujo

_ ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?!-

Yoh la miró ofendido, ciertamente él era el culpable pero…- ¡Tú también tuviste la culpa!-

_ ¡estaba borracha!-

_ ¡No te obligué a nada!-

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Había cierta tensión en el ambiente. Anna regresó a su actitud fría analizando todo, mientras que Yoh la miró expectante.

Anna se fue al baño indiferente, dejando a un consternado Yoh. El castaño se levantó rápidamente para luego ponerse su bóxer tendido en el suelo. Buscó con su mirada sus pantalones pero no los encontró por ningún lado

_Toma-

Yoh la miró sonrojado y agarró rápidamente sus pantalones para luego darse la vuelta. Anna alzó una ceja y se fue hacia su closet directo a buscar y ponerse su típico vestido negro

_¿Ya te cambiaste?-

_Sí-

Yoh suspiró con más tranquilidad, ya tenía puesto su pantalón y su camisa, la cual encontró debajo de la cama. ¿Cómo habría llegado ahí?

Un incómodo silencio surgió. Ambos se daban la espalda. Metidos cada uno en sus pensamientos culpables.

Yoh se sentó sobre la cama aun no creyendo que se había metido con su futura cuñada, la miró esperando un movimiento de ella

_Esto nunca pasó-

Yoh salió de sus pensamientos al oírla, estaba confundido- ¿qué?-

Anna dio media vuelta para mirarlo de frente y confrontarlo. Tenía la mirada tan decidida que Yoh no pudo dejar de verla- Ya oíste, esto nunca pasó, nunca sucedió. Yo llegué a mi casa directo a dormir. No nos vimos, ni mucho menos tuvimos…sexo- escucharla decir eso le había sonado tan absurdo que se asombraba de que ella misma lo intentara creer.

Al terminar, miró a Yoh esperando su reacción, ella ya lo había decidido y no iba a dar marcha atrás a su decisión

Él sonrió irónico. Debía ser una broma- Quieres negarlo-

_Si quieres tomarlo en esa forma, sí-

_Anna- Yoh se acercó más a ella manteniendo una corta distancia entre ambos- Negarlo no funcionará-

_Sí, claro que lo hará-

_Eso ni tú te lo crees-

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni creas saber lo que yo siento-

_Te conozco y lo sé perfectamente- Yoh suspiró- Simplemente… olvidémoslo-

(++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-)

_Acepto-

Yoh se alejó al escuchar los gritos de alegría de los invitados. Su mirada se encontraba perdida caminando sin rumbo por el gran salón de la fiesta de los novios. Sonrió irónico al recordar las cosas que habían pasado y que lo estaban mortificando.

_¡hey, Yoh!-

Buscó a la persona que lo estaba llamando encontrándose con Len en el puesto de bebida, no tardó en unírsele

_Hola Len- Sonrió intentando mostrar su típica sonrisa, aunque en ese momento no tenía ganas de nada

Len lo observó un momento, algo no andaba bien con su amigo- ¿Te sientes bien?-

Yoh lo miró confundido, ¿Qué si estaba bien?, oh, claro que lo estaba, era el día más feliz de su hermano siendo él el padrino de su boda, el hermano que se había acostado con la prometida un día antes- Claro que estoy bien Len- intentó hacer su típica risa pequeña, pero eso no podía fingirla. Al no verlo convencido, cambió de tema- ¿Y Jeanne?-

Len sospechaba algo pero no le dio importancia. Yoh era Yoh, estaba seguro de que él arreglaría sus problemas y volvería a ser el mismo- No quiso venir-

_ ¿Están peleados?-

Len negó con la cabeza. Él no tenía problemas con ella, era Jeanne la que tenía problemas con la gente- No quería ver a alguien aquí-

_ ¡Oigan ustedes!- Gritó Horo Horo acercándose con dos copas de vino- ¿A que no saben quién está a punto de tener novia?-

_Asumiendo que aún no la tienes, significa que vienes a pedir un favor- Len se cruzó de brazos- Me niego-

"Estúpido chino sabelotodo". Pensó el peliazul. Siendo su última opción, miró a Yoh desesperado.

El castaño sonrió negando- Sabes que no soy bueno con las mujeres. Además, ella podría estar aquí-

_Solo es un rato- Lo miró suplicante- solo aleja a su hermana y listo. Luego yo me encargo-

_Horo Horo…-

_ ¡Vamos Yoh!, esta puede ser mi oportunidad-

_Y quizás la última en tener novia-

_ ¡Tú cállate aleta de tiburón!-

_ ¡¿Qué dijiste cabeza de maceta?!-

_ ¡Lo que oíste feo!-

_ ¡já!, ¿lo dice el que no tiene novia?-

Horokeu comenzó a doblar las mangas de su traje y Len lo imitó, dando a entender que aceptaba el reto.

_Espero que no estén armando un espectáculo el día de mi boda-

Los tres observaron al recién llegado, el cual se encontraba muy elegante y con un aura de felicidad que se sentía en el aire

_Hao- murmuró Yoh sin saber cómo reaccionar. Luego de lo ocurrido con Anna, había estaba evitándolo a toda costa, creía que si se encontraba con él a solas, le diría toda la verdad.

_ ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más?- Hao sonrió burlón e Yoh trató de imitarlo con una sonrisa forzada.

Él esperaba a cualquier persona, a todos menos a él.

_ ¿Dónde está Anna?- Preguntó Len rompiendo el silencio que se estaba formando.

_Está atendiendo a los invitados- respondió sin darle importancia- ¿Y Jeanne? ¿Problemas en el paraíso?-

Len negó- No quería ver a alguien-

_ ¿Hablas de Pilika?-

Len lo miró con el seño fruncido tratando enterrarlo bajo tierra. Horo Horo los miró confundido. E Yoh sabía que su hermano la había regado.

_ ¿Qué hay con mi hermana?-

_Olvídalo- Len se fue enojado. No por el hecho de oír ese nombre, sino que sabía que Horo Horo lo iba a molestar toda la noche buscando una respuesta, pero él no le diría el pasado secreto que tuvo con Pilika. Como temía, Horo Horo lo había seguido dejando a ambos castaños a solas

Yoh suspiró- No debiste haberlo dicho-

_No sabía que Horo Horo no estaba enterado- Hao se sentía un poco culpable, pero eso se disipó cuando recordó que estaba casado con la chica que amaba. Sonrió aún más- Después de todo, es su culpa de hacer algo en secreto, la verdad tarde o temprano aparecerá-

Yoh trató de ocultar su nerviosismo. Esas palabras le habían llegado directamente y juraba que eso era una indirecta. Pero eso no podía ser.

_Oye- Hao lo miró serio- has estado actuando muy extraño, casi fuera que me estuvieras evitando.

El castaño menor rezó mentalmente para que los grandes espíritus hicieran algo. Él no mentía y si lo intentaba, no podía. ¿Qué podía decirle a su hermano?. Se intentó tranquilizar y lo miró intentando no titubear en ninguna palabra- Es tu imaginación- sonrió triunfante

_No, no lo es- La sonrisa de Yoh se desvaneció- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó para que no vinieras a mi despedida de soltero?, desde que no te apareciste, estás diferente-

_Pe-Pero ¿de qué hablas Hao? Jijiji- su risa había sonado tan habitual, que él mismo se sorprendió que podía fingirla- Por cierto, felicidades por casarte con Anna-

_ ¡Ya era hora! Me iba a hacer viejo esperando tu felicitación- Hao le sonrió ignorando la parte de él que no le creía a su hermano- Espero que no te tardes con Tamal ¿eh?- le sonrió pícaro

Yoh lo miró nervioso- Espero que no-

_Ven- Hao le agarró de la mano y prácticamente lo llevó a rastras- ¿Deja de ser tímido, quieres?-

Yoh trató de zafarse, pero su hermano era más fuerte de lo que él pensaba. Pero ¿A dónde lo llevaba?

_ ¡Anna!-

Al momento de tenerla enfrente, su corazón se paralizó. No sabía qué decir, no sabía cómo actuar.

Anna lo observó sin emoción alguna e Yoh sintió que veía a un muerto viviente. Hao miró a su esposa expectante, esperando que ella saludara a su hermano gemelo. Pero no sucedía, eso lo alarmó.

_ ¿sucede algo?- Preguntó confundido el castaño mayor observando a ambos

Anna comprendió que debía actuar rápido, conocía a su esposo y sabía que si no decía algo, él armaría sus propias conclusiones. Sin embargo, Yoh se le adelantó.

_Es que hace mucho que no la veo- Yoh sonrió despreocupado, pero la rubia sabía que su sonrisa era una completa farsa- Sigue igual de hermosa como siempre-

Anna frunció el seño, ¿había sido una indirecta?, lo detestaba.

_obvio- Hao sonrió mientras rodeaba con un brazo la cintura de Anna y la acercaba a su cuerpo- ella es mi esposa y es la más hermosa de todas-

Yoh se encogió de hombros, no dándole importancia alguna a ese comentario. Miró hacia Anna quien lo veía enfadada seguramente por un comentario del cual no tenía idea. Pero lo pasaría por alto, ya nada debía de importarle acerca de ella, no debía ni pensar en ella, eso es, él seguiría su vida.

_Por cierto Anna- Yoh alzó la mano, esperando que ella lo estrechara como forma de acabar todo el asunto y quedar en paz con ambos- Felicidades por tu boda-

Anna lo miró confundida, para luego hacer una pequeña sonrisa. Sus problemas habían acabado, ella estaba segura que si estrechaba esa mano, Yoh haría todo lo posible para irse, para alejarse totalmente de su vida y ella haría lo mismo.

Yoh sonrió sincero al ver su sonrisa, sabía que quizás sería la última vez que lo vería pero algo lo inquietaba. Antes de que ella estrechara su mano, sucedió algo que ninguno esperaba

_ ¡Hola amor!-

El castaño menor logró mantener el equilibrio luego de que esa persona se abalanzara para abrazarlo, estaba un poco confundido pero al escuchar su voz y ver su cabello rosado, supo perfectamente quién era

_Tamao- Dijo sorprendido, realmente esperaba no verla ahí

Tamao Tamamura sonrió y se separó del castaño para que él dijera algo de que por primera vez en su vida, se colocó un vestido ajustado a su figura, sin embargo Yoh tenía la mente en otro lado y ella lo supo- ¿Sucedió algo?-

_ ¡Tamao!, no debes desaparecerte así- Llegó una chica peli azul con un vestido escotado en la parte superior sumándose a la reunión. Miró a la nombrada con cierto enojo fingido- A la otra, no vendré contigo para que me dejes así-

_Lo siento Pilika- la miró con preocupación- No te enojes-

La peli azul le sonrió, dando a entender que todo estaba bien

_No has cambiado nada- habló Hao hacia Pilika con una sonrisa de lado- Sigues siendo la típica chica dramática-

_Y tú el mismo chico fanfarrón- Ella le sonrió burlona- Felicidades por su boda-

_¡oh, cierto!- Tamao les sonrió- felicidades de igual manera- miró a Yoh y se apegó más a su brazo. Anna frunció el seño, sabía que lo que iba a venir no le gustaría para nada- espero que mi prometido y yo seamos los siguientes en recibir felicitaciones-

Yoh salió de sus pensamientos confundido por lo que había escuchado. Miró a Tamao sonrojada hablando con Pilika de algún tema sin importancia para él. Observó a la pareja de esposos y como Hao le decía algo a Anna para luego irse a atender a algún invitado. Finalmente, se encontró con la mirada de Anna totalmente furiosa. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y estaba seguro que entre ellos, algo se había vuelto a prender.

_¿Comprometido…eh?- Anna escondió su mirada y clavó sus uñas en sus manos, se mordió el labio inferior para no hacer un gran escándalo. Algo no iba bien con ella, eso Yoh lo había notado.

(-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

"Él estaba comprometido"

_ ¡Llegamos!- Hao abrió la puerta de la habitación mostrando así el gran esfuerzo de su esposo. La cama estaba decorada con rosas rojas y en el medio había un corazón con pétalos de las mismas. El techo estaba decorado con finas telas transparentes que rodeaban la cama y aparentaba un sueño deseable. Para alumbrar todo, había varias velas aromáticas rodeando la cama en el piso.

Anna miró abajo, encontrándose con pétalos de rosas rojas mostrándole el camino hacia la cama. Cualquier chica estaría fascinada por el gran trabajo de Hao, pero su mente divagaba en los recuerdos de la fiesta de la ceremonia.

"No entiendo. ¿si él estaba comprometido…por qué se metió conmigo?"

Hao la agarró de la mano y la llevó a la cama, no tardó en besarla desesperado y Anna no se rehusó

"¿Él no quería a su hermano?, No, él no es así… ¿Acaso…jugó conmigo?"

Hao se separó de ella y empezó a morder su cuello mientras metía sus manos por debajo del vestido de la rubia acariciando sus piernas

"Yoh quería aumentar su ego conmigo. Él lo tenía todo preparado. No fue un accidente, él lo quiso. Esperó que yo estuviera mal para meterse conmigo"

Se había cansado de contenerse y rápidamente llevó sus manos hacia el cierre del vestido y lo bajó rápidamente

"¿pero…¡por qué?! ¡¿Por qué debía hacer esto el día antes de mi boda?! ¡El está comprometido!"

Hao sonrió, esto iba a ser tan divertido

"¡Jugó conmigo en mis narices!, ¡fingió estar arrepentido¡… soy una estúpida"

Anna intentó olvidar sus pensamientos y miró a su esposo, al momento de percatarse se dio cuenta de que era Yoh quien estaba encima de ella, intentando quitarle el vestido que estaba cubriendo sus senos

_ ¡Suéltame!- Rápidamente lo empujó provocando que cayera directamente al suelo. Agarró su vestido fuertemente para darse fuerzas y no matarlo ahí. Se sentía traicionada, un juego, una estúpida que se había creído el cuento más evidente del mundo.

Cuando miró hacia abajo con indiferencia, se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido

_Hao-

_ ¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?!

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Continuará…

¡Hola! mis amados lectores :3 solo vine aquí para decirles que no estoy muerta xD, y que cada uno de los fics está siendo escrito y terminado UwU

¿Y bien? ¿les gustó?

Siento que he perdido práctica por retrasarme tanto, intentaré ser la misma de antes… Antes de conocer a un chico desgraciado que me rompió el corazón con tres de mis mejores amigas :,v ok ok no me pondré sentimental aquí UnU pero parte de que no actualizaba fue por él, lo lamento :( los novios son una tontería xD

En el próximo capítulo responderé reviews, ahora quería actualizar rápido así que estoy emocionada :3

Cuídense UwU los amo :3

By: selma-itako


End file.
